Fury-class Interceptor
For it’s time the Fury-class Interceptor featured an advanced hyperdrive and state-of-the-art sub-light engines, the Fury was one of the most versatile starship in the Sith Empire fleet. Though initially designed for high-priority military missions, the Fury became a favorite among Sith Lords and the latest models were engineered accordingly. The Fury’s angular design combine the maneuverability of smaller Imperial fighters of the era like the Interceptor with impressive armament that rivals some of the Empire’s other, larger military vessels. The Fury features a newly designed set of ‘strike foils’ that remain down for travel but can be expanded in short range combat to maximize the ship’s agility and range of firepower. On the interior, adjustments have been made to match to the luxury and aesthetics demanded by the Sith. No expenses were spared. Features Featuring an advanced hyperdrive and state-of-the-art sublight engines, the Fury was the most versatile starship in the Sith Imperial fleet and the end result of centuries of evolving design. The modern Fury was originally conceived for use in high-priority military missions but was used almost exclusively by high level Sith and outfitted accordingly. The Fury’s angular design combined the maneuverability of a fighter with impressive armament rivaling some larger military vessels. The Fury also featured a set of "strike foils" that remained down for travel but could be expanded in short-range combat to maximize the ship’s agility and range of firepower. The interior aesthetic were sleek and functional, arranged in the traditions of the Sith Academy on Korriban. Military-grade computers and communications equipment were integrated into the ship’s hardware, and hidden security devices made sabotage extremely difficult and dangerous. Crew accommodations were well above that of standard transports, giving the vessel a VIP feel. In addition to spacious accommodations, the Fury featured a fully functioning sickbay that contained a effective Bacta tank for severe injury treatment. A separate conference room with a table holo display and a spacious cargo hold rounded out the ship's interior. The bridge was located in the center at the front of the ship. It featured numerous computer panels as well as seats for the pilot and co-pilot, all overlooked by the commanding officer's seat in the center of the bridge. The weaponry of the Imperial interceptor was four high powered laser cannons and missiles to inflict a large amount of damage in a short time along with military grade shielding in order to survive space battles and starfighter combat situations. The Imperial Interceptor was also easily upgradable for a variety of situations whether to destroy an enemy shuttle to stripping the weaponry of the larger Republic warships in order to lessen damage for the allied forces. Post Sith Empire For the most part, after the fall of the Sith Empire, prior to the Rule of Two Sith, the Fury became an almost extinct class of ship. Few, if any survived much past the fall of the Sith. There are rumors that there are a handful of the vessels that have survived in private collections and possibly as abandoned derelicts. D6 RPG Stats Name: Fury-class Interceptor Type: Military Transport Scale: Starfighter Length: 36 Meters Skill: Space Transports: Fury Interceptor Crew: 2, Gunners: 1; skeleton 1/+15 Passengers: 7 Consumables: 5 Months Cargo Capacity: 50 metric tons Hyperdrive Multiplier: x1.5 Hyperdrive Backup: x18 Nav Computer: Yes Space: 8 Atmosphere: 365; 1050 kmh Maneuverability: 2D; 2D Hull: 4D Shields: 2D Sensors: *Passive: 20/0D *Scan: 35/1D *Search: 45/2D+1 Weapons: 4 Laser Cannons (Fire-Linked) Crew: 1 Scale: StarFighter Fire Arc: Front Fire Control: 2D+2 Space Range: 1-5/8/20 Atmosphere Range: 100-500/800/2km Damage: 5D+1 2 Concussion Missile Launchers (Fire-linked) Fire Arc: Front Crew: Pilot or Co-pilot Scale: Starfighter Ammo: 3 Each Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1/3/7 Atmosphere Range: 50-100/300/700m Damage: 8D Category:Starships